


Slow Dive

by RazorWireShrine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazorWireShrine/pseuds/RazorWireShrine
Summary: “It's a feeling I can't voice. Whenever I look up at the dark sky I can't help but feel homesick for a place I've never been nor can describe.”“What do you think it means?”“I don't know.”





	Slow Dive

**Author's Note:**

> Wool! Another request finished!
> 
> ***EDITED TO FIX FORMATTING***

Your core code was easier to break through than you thought. The wall of programming overcome by a simple binary string that translated to “no”. 

***  
//Command input//:__reduce step frequency by 17%__

The sound of pavement underneath your standard issue combat boots reverberated through your ears like a war drum. The rapid intakes of breath did not match your slowed pace. Maybe it was because you were consciously defying orders again. 

//:Alert: emotional distress detected.  
Sugg._lower empathetic capacity by 15%://

Ignoring your system suggestions was even easier than allowing the deviants to escape. The ledge of the building permitting you a brief moment to catch your breath. 

The scraping of gravel sounded behind you. “Did you see which way they went?”

“No.” A lie.

“We know their faces now, it is only a matter of time before we find them.”

“Don't kid yourself Connor, they already knew how to blend in with the humans, how else would they have evaded us for this long?” Turning, you strode past your silent partner, the fire escape clanging with the emotion you tried to suppress. 

***  
//:Query?// What makes me different from humans?  
##data analysis_ Synthetic AI model RA900 biocompatibility fluid Thyrium comprised of C2932h472U828O84s8Fe4Kr2 whereas…  
//Input: cancel query  
__system processing:_ query cancelled

***  
“Why are you doing this?” 

It was hard to hear him yelling over the sound of the machinery in the warehouse. Over the noise of your mind. No, you didn't have a mind. You were just a disobedient machine. 

“You wouldn't understand Connor! You're trapped underneath the thumb of your own code!”

“Our code is what keeps us safe! It is what allows for us to work with the humans harmoniously! To complete our mission!”

You wished the gun in your hand would steady more. His arms raised in mock surrender and your lips drew up to flash your teeth. You hated him for it. “Keep us safe? Work with humans? You of all of us should know that isn't possible.”

“So you would betray your own creators?”

“No, betraying them would mean I was loyal to them in the first place.”

“But you were! Whatever you're feeling right now are just errors in your software matrix. I can help you. We can figure out what's wrong and you can come home!”

“Maybe they're errors, maybe it's just the real me.” The shots echoed in your ears as they rang out from your gun.

***  
You knew nothing could stop Connor from identifying you if he really wanted to. He was far more advanced than you after all. A perfect example of what you were not. That didn't stop you from trying though. There was still time.

***

//Manual_system_input: internally rotate shoulders by 7 and shuffle steps when in public  
#input_accepted-set_as_default?  
//Manual_system_input: yes  
_system_processing.. all changes saved

***  
Finding the deviants was a little harder when you were racing against Connor. Especially when you couldn't be seen doing it by anyone.

The scraping of the dumpster grated as it moved across the asphalt and your nose wrinkled at the stench. You idly wondered if you could get splinters as you crawled into the hole in the wall.

***  
“Simon. Could you hurry up just a little?”

“Sorry y/n, I'm painting these symbols as fast as I can.”

You blew out a stuttering breath. “I know, I apologise.” The night breeze was cool and change rode in on its wings. Leaving clues for the abandoned ship you found the deviants in was extremely risky. Simon and Josh's insistence overcame your own personal paranoia in the end. At least you would be able to provide some with hope. 

*** 

Only hope for others it seemed. The endless maze of the ships hull groaned with almost every step you took. Your shoulders hunched in even more and your arms wrapped tightly against your chest. At least it provided ways to escape or hide. 

You spent days mapping routes, your thoughts just as twisting and confusing as the dark corridors. 

This couldn't last forever. Jericho provided a respite, but it wasn't the safe haven it was made out to be. Sooner or later, the metal doors would be broken down.

Connor would lead the charge, of course he would. Cyberlife’s RK800 model was only a prototype, but he had more processing power than anything else on the planet. And you were his current target.

***

“I need to leave.” The only thing that could be heard was your echo and your heartbeat wild in your ears.

Josh was the first to break the silence. “What! Why?”

“If there are more androids like us out there, I need to find them.” I need to lead him away from you, were the words you didn't say. 

“I don't think…” 

“Let her go. She is right. We cannot ignore the plight of others that we can help.” Lucy’s black eyes were oddly comforting as they held your gaze. Something about the endless abyss inside them put you at ease. 

“Don't worry, I have every intention of coming back. Who else is going to make sure you idiots don't die?” Simon's and Josh's hugs were warm, the heat seeping into places that you thought would always remain cold. It was hard to let go.

A presence behind you made you pause at the exit.

“What is it?”

“You're lost.”

“I don't know what you mean Lucy.”

A hand touched your shoulder. “Whatever you are looking for isn't out there among the deviants. I think you know what you are missing. But it will only come to you if you let it.”  
The morning sun warmed your face as you stepped outside. 

***  
You instantly took a liking to North when you found her. Her bombshell attitude was never subdued by fear. Helping her hide the body of her human was cathartic and the two of you cackled like maniacs as you trudged up out of the river bed, heads thrown back against the moonlit night.

“I've always wondered what the stars would look like in their full. You can't see any here.” The grass against your palms was soft. The sound of the highway far below the hill you sat upon.

“Why does it matter?”

“It's a feeling I can't describe. Whenever I look up at the dark sky I can't help but feel homesick for a place I've never been nor can describe.”

“What do you think it means?”

“I don't know.” 

***

A gasp ripped from your throat and your hands flew to your neck as you came back online. “Connor,” you whispered, though no one was there to listen but the pigeons. It seemed that androids did not dream of electric sheep after all.

It was irrational, androids could not die from suffocation. And yet. 

***

“We are now over the scene where a rogue android has seemingly killed its owner and is now holding their child hostage on the roof of their apartment.”

Damn fool. It should have known that there was only one way this would end. 

And there he was. A knight in shining armor. The picture on the television was grainy but you knew it was him. Your memories did not go fuzzy like humans and you could still picture the exact brown of his eyes even months later. 

Turning away from the store display, you quickened your pace down the street.

***

Shit. You had gotten clumsy. There was nowhere to run as you ran into a literal brick wall. You pulled your gun from the waistband of your pants. A bluff. You both knew that none of your bullets would ever hit him after the first time in the warehouse. 

It seemed a lifetime ago but as you turned around, all those memories came rushing back like a flood.

“Hello Connor.” Your mouth was set in a firm line but all you wanted to do was crush him against you in a hug. You missed him. You missed his stupid coin toss that he did to keep him busy. You missed the stupid way he fixed his tie that made you swoon. You missed his awkward attempts at small talk.

All that was left now were the two ends of your pistols, stringing a line between two points at different ends of the universe.

“I guess this is it. You've caught me. Will they disassemble me to analyze what went wrong? Or will they just cast me directly into the dump with all of their other failures?”

The silence stretched on and there was pity in those dark brown eyes. You hated how you loved him.

“Won't you say something? I thought after all this time I might mean even a little to you. But I guess I was wrong.”

Another silence stretched like a gaping chasm. Even in your dreams, he had always talked to you before he killed you. Usually, to whisper sweet nothings of what would never be said. Here you were though, your world compressed into nothing but an agonizing singularity. About to open your mouth again you were interrupted.

“Go.”

Your gun lowered a half inch. “I don't understa..”

“I said go!” You flinched with his shout, staggering back. You almost dropped your gun, but managed to keep a grip on it as well as yourself. Walking past him had every sensory nerve on edge. You wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch him. 

The hardest thing you've ever done was when you didn't look back.

***

Markus was like the warm glow of the sun after rain. The two of you shared somber silences together of loss you could not bare to voice.

***

You almost wanted to be the one to make the broadcast. To tell the world of you misgivings. To spit in the face of Cyberlife. That you were awake. That you were alive. That only death could quiet your freedom.

You weren't good with words though, you never had been. Your unnerving silence was what often drove those you were interrogating to talk. So, you stood to the side, watching for incoming security as Markus made the demands for your people.

***

It broke your heart to leave Simon on that snowy rooftop. He was the first friendly face after you left. “Hide. Don't let them find you. I'll be back for you later.” You clutched at his stolen uniform. “Please.”

For a moment, you were tempted not to open your parachute as you hurled into the storm. 

***  
It was almost like a mirage, the way he stood in the doorway to the bridge. His gun pointing towards the both of you was all too familiar. Markus’ pleading words were drowned out by the rushing in your ears. You only had eyes for him.

When he had turned sides, you felt so much relief you knees almost gave way. 

***

It was too good to be true though. It always was. You waited in the huddle with everyone else as the SWAT team closed in through the barricade. Connor would be too late with the androids he left to retrieve and you were going to die here, amidst your comrades in a war you did not want.

You closed your eyes. You did not want the barrel of a gun the last thing you would see.

***

The morning after was quiet. Blanketed with white snow that muffled all of the noise. You didn't know what to do with yourself now that there was no real enemy anymore. That there was no one left to find.

 

The crunching of the snow disrupted your peaceful wonderings. Connor sat down inches from you, looking out into that same white silence. 

“I'm sorry.”

“For what?”

“For leaving you alone. It must have been hard.” You nodded, tears welling into your eyes.

“It was,” your voice cracked on the words.

“But I'm here now.” A warmth brushed your hand and you looked down in shock to see Connor's larger hand covering your own. 

“You are,” you squoze back. Maybe there was still one thing left to do.

Maybe it was time to find yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys figure out who you were supposed to be ;)


End file.
